We Got Married! (AkaKuro)
by VenusLove
Summary: Warnings: FemKuroko! Read summary inside and a little bit of Momoi bashing..
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** We Got Married! (Akakuro)

**Summary:** Base on a Korean Show.. watch / read as Akashi Seijuro of Big Bang and Kuroko Tetsuya of Miss A get married.

**Author's Note:** Minna.. This idea came to me right after I watched We Got Married (yongseo couple). They are so sweet. And there will be great differences.. also the others (Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara) too will have a version of this . Please Read & Review. Thank you . Also I hope that you won't give me some harsh reviews.. thank you very much

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko No Basuke, We Got Married or some Shugo Chara Characters . Though I may own some OC's (if I add one)

**Warning/s:** (Maybe) Grammar mistakes

**Chapter 1:** _Prologue_

_~PROLOGUE~_

_We Got Married Staffs_

"Now we will discuss on which couple would We Got Married publish?" The Director Ikuto Tsukiyomi ask.

"Hmm.. What about Akashi of Big Bang?" The executive producer, Utau Hoshino recommended

" I agree.. Then what about his soon-to-be-wife? I mean Akashi was known to have low interest in love" The producer, Nadeshiko Fujisaki questioned

"Miss A's Tetsuya.. what do you think?" Ikuto suggested

Utau smiled "Yeah, Why not? They would look great together!"

"Then it's decided" Nadeshiko said "Shall I contact them now?"

"Yeah" Ikuto said

"Sooner the better" Utau said

"Then excuse me for a second" Nadeshiko murmured as she walked out and go to her own office contacting the two supposed-future-couple

'I should contact the harder one before the easier one' she thought calling a phone number

_Phone Line_

_Akashi: Hello?_

_Nadeshiko: This is Akashi Seijuro right?_

_Akashi: Yes.. do you need something from me? And may I ask who you are?_

_Nadeshiko: *giggles* Akashi this is Nadeshiko Fujisaki one of the producers of We Got Married, Can we invite you to be one of our next pairing?_

_Akashi: *silence* ... Why not? When should we meet?_

_Nadeshiko: 'Easier than I thought' Ah I'll call you later for more information ok?_

_Akashi: Fine_

_End of Phone Line_

'Now for the soon-to-be-bride' she thought

_Phone Line_

_Kuroko: Hello?_

_Nadeshiko: Dear Cousin, it's me Nadeshiko.. I have a request to ask you_

_Kuroko: What is it?_

_Nadeshiko: Please accept my invitation to be one of our next pairing for We Got Married_

_Kuroko: *silence* Who is gonna be my partner if I accept?_

_Nadeshiko: *smiles* I assure you your partner here is kind enough.. and handsome.. 'Well I said half the truth'_

_Kuroko: Okay..._

_Nadeshiko: Great! I'll call you later for more information!_

_End of Phone Line_

After contacting the soon-to-be-married-pair she returned to the office room where the staffs resides (A/N gomen not good at English)

"So How is it?" Rima ask, she was also one of the producers

"Good, Now all we need is to prepare the things we will need!"

"Yay / Great / Finally" Was all Nadeshiko can hear

"How did you make them accept?" Utau ask

"Simple. Tetsuya's my cousin and Akashi.. I don't really know he just said yes immediately" Nadeshiko said with a smile

"Well, Good Job!" Ikuto said with a very charming smile

"Thanks" Nadeshiko said

**Author's Note:** This is only the prologue so it was short but the next chapter will be much more longer.. actually I'll try 2,000 to 3,000 words.. I'll try ok? Please read all the author's note that I will post.. on the later chapters it will help you understand the things happening before reading it .


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **We Got Married! (AkaKuro)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko No Basuke, We Got Married or some Shugo Chara characters. I own Sakura, Sasha and Takuma though

**Warnings:** (Maybe) Grammar Mistakes and Momoi bashing also OC apperance

**Author's Note:** Guys thank you for the reviews I appreciate them and **VenusLove23** thank you for supporting all my stories. Also the Shugo Chara Characters that I use for the prologue will not appear for a while and I will also introduce the host for We Got Married!

**Intoductions:** Minna I will introduce some new characters for today's chapter

**Big Bang Members and Age**

Akashi Seijuro: Leader & Lead Vocalist

Nickname: Akashichii (Kise) Akachin (Murasakibara)

Personality / Bio: Sadist, he likes to write songs for his group

Age: 22 years old

Midorima Shintaro: Main Vocalist

Nickname: Midorimachii (Kise) Midochin (Murasakibara)

Personality / Bio: Tsundere but has a soft spot for kids

Age: 22 years old

Murasakibara Atsushi: Main Rapper

Nickname: Murasakibarachii (Kise) Mu-kun (fan girls)

Personality / Bio: Likes to eat sweets, if you steal his food he'll knock you out

Age: 21 years old

Aomine Daiki: Lead Rapper, Main Dancer

Nickname: Ahomine (Midorima) Aominechii (Kise) Minechin (Murasakibara) Dai-chan (Momoi)

Personality / Bio: Flirty, definitely a playboy, likes to play basketball

Age: 21 years old

Kise Ryota: Maknae, Face of the Group, Lead Dancer

Nickname: Kisechin (Murasakibara) Ki-chan (fan girls)

Personality / Bio: Childish, likes to play and totally in love on a certain Maknae

Age: 20 years old

**Miss A Members and Age**

Momoi Satsuki: Leader & Lead Dancer

Nickname: Suki (Members of Miss A)

Personality / Bio: Childish, Dorky, Clumsy she likes to eat cakes and has a crush on a certain rapper / dancer

Age: 22

Riko Aida: Main Rapper

Nickname: Ai-sama (fan boys / masochist)

Personality / Bio: Strict had a soft spot for anything cute, Sadist

Age: 22

Alexandra Garcia: Main Dancer

Nickname: Alex (Members of Miss A and fan boys)

Personality / Bio: A flirt, likes to kiss someone female or male likes to watch sports

Age: 21

Kuroko Tetsuya: Face of the Group, Maknae, Lead Vocalist

Nickname: Tetchan (Members of Miss A)

Personality / Bio: Blunt, don't show a lot of expressions or emotions, holds his anger inside of her, had a caring personality towards children she only shows her emotions when she was alone

Age: 20

**Host / MC's for We Got Married and Age**

Kagami Taiga

Personality / Bio: Dense. Has a crush on a certain maknae

Age: 22

Himuro Tatsuya

Personality / Bio: Kind but has a sadistic side

Age: 23

Shun Izuki

Personality / Bio: Joker but has lame jokes

Age: 21

**Chapter 2: ** Thoughts

_~Thoughts~_

_Big Bang Practice Room_

"Akashichii! Is it true?" Kise asked

"About what?" Akashi asked

"About you participating in We Got Married!?" Kise blurted

Midorima, Murasakibara and Aomine choked on their drinks / snack

"What!?" Midorima and Aomine yelled

"Is that so~ Good Luck~" Murasakibara said

"What's wrong Daiki, Kise, Atsushi and Shintaro?" Akashi ask in an amused tone

"Why didn't you tell us?" Midorima ask

"I just accepted it this morning" Akashi said "All of you were not here"

"D-demo who is going to be your wife there?" Kise said effectively silencing the other three (Murasakibara, Midorima and Aomine)

" I don't know yet" Akashi admitted "Nadeshiko said she will call me for more information" then as if on cue, Akashi's cellphone rang

_Phone Line_

_Akashi: Nadeshiko-san you called..._

_Nadeshiko: Hn, I will tell you the details for this project_

_Akashi: Finally.._

_Nadeshiko: Impatient aren't we? *giggles* Well the two of you will meet at the Star Lounge tomorrow_

_Akashi: Fine, But who is she?_

_Nadeshiko: That I will not tell.. You will meet her tomorrow after all.. but I'll give you a hint she is a maknae (A/N: Maknae means youngest) from her group and beautiful that is all.._

_Akashi: *frowns* fine what time?_

_Nadeshiko: 7 :00 in the evening with casual clothes ok?_

_Akashi: Ok._

_Nadeshiko: Bye then_

_End of Phone Line_

The other members of Big Bang was listening intently as their leader frowns or glare at the phone, once he finish their conversation Kise ask his so-called-groupmate-leader "So who is she Akashichii?"

Akashi looks at his groupmates then said "She didn't tell me, all she said was my soon-to-be-wife is a maknae from her group.."

"Eh? So do you have any idea who?" Midorima asked

Murasakibara suggested "Maybe Wonder Girls Sohee?"

Aomine smirk "Or 4Minutes Sohyun?"

Akashi think about it for a minute then he said " I don't think so.. Do you really think they were?"

Midorima answered " Now that I think about it.. it has to be someone who they think can handle you.. Maybe Girls Generation Seohyun or Miss A's Kuroko Tetsuya"

Akashi smirked "Yeah it might be one of those two.."

"I hope it's not Tetsuya! She is my ideal girl" Kise whined

Aomine looks at Kise "Stop acting like a cry baby! You are already an adult! Your 20 now!" he said

"Ahomine! You don't know what I feel because you were never in love! You always play with the girls hearts for example Wonder Girls Yubin!" Kise countered

"Keh" Aomine said weakly

"Stop it you two.." Akashi said in a low voice

"Sorry!" The two squeak

' _I wonder who you are...'_ Akashi thought looking at the light blue sky

_MC / Hosts (A/N: I don't know what should I said but when I put this.. it means it's the MC's or host of the program ok?)_

"Haha.. Look Midorima got it right!" Himuro said with amusement

"Poor Kise..." Izuki said

"..." Kagami was silent as he continue to watch the video. The pair did not know that they had put in a hidden camera to watch them

_Miss A Practice Room_

"Suki-nee, Ai-nee and Alex-nee I have something to tell you" Tetsuya said in a calm voice

"What is it Tetchan?" Alexandra, Riko and Momoi asked on the same time

"I'm... geting married" Tetsuya said as she took a sip on her tea

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT!?" The three said while Tetsuya just look at them with a normal look

"Why?" (Momoi)

"When?" (Riko)

"Where?" (Alexandra)

"Calm down.. I mean I am going to try out in We Got Married" Tetsuya said

"..." the three girls were silent

'_Oh my god..' (Momoi)_

'_Never thought I would see Tetchan in WGM' (Alexandra)_

' _I just hope she would have a great partner' (Riko)_

'_No! WAA! Tetchan's innocence will be tainted! (Momoi)_

"When?" Alexandra blurted without thinking "When are you two going to meet?"

"Well" Tetsuya Muttered

**Flashback 3 hours ago**

Tetsuya was playing her piano when suddenly her cell phone rang

_Phone Line_

_Nadeshiko: Cousin, this is Nadeshiko_

_Tetsuya: Ah, So care to tell me more details about it?_

_Nadeshiko: You and your partner are so impatient! *amused sigh* the two of you will be the best pair on We Got Married History! I'm sure of it!_

_Tetsuya: Impatient? *pouted*_

_Nadeshiko: *smiles* The two of you will meet up tomorrow 7:00 in the evening wear casual clothes ok? I mean I'm going there tomorrow morning to have you ready_

_Tetsuya: Tell me.. where do we meet?_

_Nadeshiko: Right in Star Lounge!_

_Tetsuya: Ok then..._

_Nadeshiko: Bye! See ya tomorrow!_

_End Of Phone Line_

**End of Flashback**

"That's what happen" Tetsuya said as she finished her story

"So.. Tomorrow.. you will meet each other!?" Momoi said "So sudden!"

"Can we be with you when the two of you meet? That is the least we can do now since you already said yes" Riko said looking so concerned

"So who do you think it is?" Alexandra said with a very big suggestive smile

"I will be very happy if it's not Dai-chan" Momoi said seriously with a hint of jealousy

Riko glared at Momoi "You.. then what if Aomine is her partner what would you do?"

Momoi answered without thinking "I will do something you all would never think I would do"

Alexandra narrowed her eyes on their leader "If you do something terrible.. I will kick you out of this group and have Sakura replaced you got that?"

Momoi fake a hurt look on her face "You really think you can do it?"

Riko smiled devilishly "Of course she can. She is the niece of the CEO of the company remember?"

Momoi hide a hint of fear inside her "I was just joking guys. You really think I would do that?"

"Yeah, you would" Tetsuya said looking right to Momoi's eyes

_MC / Host_

"Isn't this interesting!" Himuro said

"I agree" Izuki said

Kagami looks like he was about o kill Momoi _'If she ever do something to Tetsuya.. she better hide or else I will make sure she will not be popular anymore..'_ he silently thought

_Miss A Practice Room_

After The Aomine-might-become-Tetsuya's-Visual-Husband Momoi left saying she has something to do which was a lie the three continued their discussion

"So other than Aomine.. Who do you think?" Riko said

"Maybe Super Junior's Siwon!" Alexandra said

Riko thought about it for a minute before saying "Or Shinee's Minho"

"I would.. really like it if it was Big Bang's Akashi" a voice behind them said

They all look behind then saw Sakura (A/N she is an OC who will have a (I think) big part in here if I continue to make Momoi bashing..)

"SAKURA!" Riko and Alexandra shouted while Tetsuya only bowed respectfully muttered a hi to the visitor

Sakura chuckled then said "I saw Momoi walking out in a very nervous manner,, something wrong?"

Then the two (A/N Tetsuya only listened) started to talked about what happened earlier

"oh..." was all Sakura can say.. she never thought Momoi would say something like that "Just be careful ok?"

"Hai" Tetsuya said

Then after an hour Sakura left leaving the three alone together again after some minutes they decided to leave since it was already 7:00 in the evening

After Tetsuya ride on her car she was lost in thoughts _'I wonder who you are?' _she was looking outside of the window watching a couple holding hands..

_Tetsuya's House_

"Welcome Back Tetsuya-sama" Sasha her personal assistant aka her best friend

"Hm.. Sasha.. what should I do?" Tetsuya said when they were on her room

"What do you mean by that Tetsuya-sama?" Sasha ask confused

Then after saying everything that happened Sasha smiled "Don't worry Tetsuya-sama I will do my best to protect you"

Tetsuya returned a small smile "Arigatou"

"Then, I'll be going now Tetsuya-sama" Sasha said as she bowed then left the room

_Akashi's House_

"Okaeri Akashi-sama" Takuma said

"Hn," Akashi said "Takuma.."

"Hai?" Takuma said as they were now inside of Akashi's room

He said every single detail of what happened his day

Takuma was too stunned to say something until he said "Akashi-sama you really entered that show?"

Akashi only smirked "Yeah.. something wrong about it?"

Takuma only smiled "No.. but I never thought something like that would happen.."

"You and the others almost said the same.." Akashi said frowning

Takuma only chuckled "Akashi-sama I will call you when the food is ready" then he left the room

_Momoi's Apartment_

**Momoi Point of View**

I can't let Tetsuya have Dai-chan! I have known Dai-chan longer heck they didn't even met while the two of us where childhood friends there is no way.. they would fall in love.. I just hope.. it wasn't Dai-chan though.. I don't want to hurt Tetchan but if they will be married.. I will do anything to prevent it!

**Author's Note:** I know I didn't succeed to 2000-3000 word challenge so I would do my best the next chapter.. I just hope you like this chapter this was a rush chapter but the second one will not.. the next chapter will be the one that Big Bang and Miss A meets! I just hope you continue to read this story without getting bored.. Also to all Momoi Lovers.. I'm sorry for bashing Momoi but I need to do it since it was part of the plot! Remember every single thing here was alraady arranged so there will be a lot of angst and hurt here but there was much more romance and funny scenes so I hope you all bear with me till the end!


End file.
